


Wonder Cupid

by Hobbit_Riddlebird



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, Man of Steel (2013), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Gen, Secret Identity, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit_Riddlebird/pseuds/Hobbit_Riddlebird
Summary: Diana is tired of Clark and Bruce avoiding their feelings for each other and so decides to take matters into her own hands on the day of romance.A Superbat Valentine's fic with Diana as Cupid.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Clark Kent, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Lois Lane
Comments: 10
Kudos: 212





	Wonder Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something for Valentine's Day but got a late start. 
> 
> For the purposes of this fic:  
> Diana and Clark know each other's identity  
> Diana and Bruce know each other's identity  
> Clark and Bruce do not  
> And...  
> Clark has feelings for Bruce but Bruce doesn't know and  
> Bruce has feelings for Clark but Clark doesn't know and  
> Diana knows they are both idiots.
> 
> Also there's a hint of Diana/Lois Lane because I think they're cute.

Diana liked Valentine's Day best of all of the humans holidays. She liked it for its simplicity and honesty. It was the one day of the year devoted to the truth of love. And for a being that could feel love she felt it all around her. 

That wasn't to say the holiday was not without its faults, this was a human holiday after all and the humans could do nothing without some fault. And each decade she had witnessed the holiday become more and more commercial until it had almost become more a holiday in celebration of commercialism than love. 

Back home in Themyscira she knew her Amazon mothers and aunts and sisters would be appalled by the apparent lack of respect for the Gods. But Aphrodite herself would find amusement in the humans clumsy worship, she liked to think. But even she did not know the minds of Gods. 

However even though she felt love all around herself, and inside herself for woman and mankind, there was no romantic love for herself. There had been love affairs in her long years, not a dirty concept where she came from, but no one truly special to spend the holiday with. 

She walked over to the mantle and opened the small jewelry box beside the framed photograph of the first, and last, man she had given her heart to. She pulled out the old paper Valentine card from the box.

It was a corny thing, it had been even at the time. A naked Cupid in the snow with a bow and arrow, Eros would hate this depiction she knew for she had met him. And a soldier holding a Valentine card, the picture on the miniature card was the same as the card in her hand. 

No matter how far we are this card brings us together whenever you shall hold it, it read. 

She still remembered Steve's laughter when he handed it to her, it had been nothing but a silly joke. But she had held on to it. 

However the card was not what she was after. She propped the card in front of Steve's photograph and kissed the tips of her fingers, touched the glass of the frame. 

Diana pulled out three necklaces and closed the box back up. She might be spending Valentine's alone but she could make sure some time her closest friends did not need to. 

* * *

Diana was intrigued by the daily bustle of the Daily Planet. Clark loved his job, she knew. He loved the people he worked with. He loved the truth. Clark was in many ways the most human man she knew, and he wasn't even technically human. 

She spotted Lois Lane first. 

"Diana," Lois greeted her with a smile. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you here today, Clark is in a meeting with Perry, he should be out in a few." 

"I am here to see you both actually," Diana smiled back. "Although, it is not as you think, there is nothing between Clark and I", she did not believe in lying, even by omission. "This is for you." She handed Lois a single yellow rose. 

"A rose?" Lois smelled the rose. 

"Everyone deserves a little love on this day of all days, I hope I did not offend in some way," she often got so much wrong about humanity, even still, and human laws and policies were constantly shifting and changing it seemed to one such as she. "It was not my intention to make you uncomfortable." 

"Uncomfortable? No, just surprised," Lois smiled over the rose. "And I'm sorry, I do not have anything to give you." 

"Your smile is gift enough Lois Lane," Diana grinned. 

"Why, thank you, Ms. Prince," Lois blushed behind the yellow rose. 

Diana had always admired the reporter, in many ways she would have made a wonderful Amazon, if a bit of a short one. It was easy to see what Clark saw in her even if their romantic relationship had not worked out. 

Clark Kent, son of Jonathan and Martha Kent, may have married and loved Lois Lane for the rest of their lives together, but Superman had fallen in love with another. And Lois Lane was meant for greater things than being the wife a farmer's son. 

"I actually do have something else to give you," Diana took one of necklaces out of her pants pocket, she did not need to look that she had the right one. "But this is not a gift." 

"A dove?" Lois held the pendant in her hand. "It's pretty. What does it mean?" 

"Doves are a symbol of Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom, justice, and law. The dove symbolizes peace," she took the pendant out of Lois's hand and lifted it up. "Consider this a boon from Athena herself." 

"I couldn't possibly, this must be worth more than I could ever," Lois laughed nervously. "I am agnostic, Diana." 

"Athena has little care for worshippers this day and age," Diana shrugged. "This is to honor you, Lois Lane, warrior of peace, not a forgotten god." 

"I suppose there is no harm, then is there?" Lois bent her head forward to allow Diana to put the necklace around her head. "It's strange but I feel as though..," she did not finish. 

"As though it belongs to you," Diana smiled pleased that she had gotten it right. "That is because it does, Lois Lane." 

"Diana?" Clark's voice broke into the moment. "What are you doing here?" 

"To speak to you," Diana shrugged. "And to give Lois my Valentine's gift." 

"We had an agreement, not to intrude at each other's work places," he lowered his voice, but not low enough for Lois not to hear his words. 

"Farm boy manners," Lois rolled her eyes. "I'll leave you two alone. Good bye, Diana, thank you for the gifts," she tapped Bruce on the chest. "Ms. Prince is too good for you, farm boy. Behave yourself." Lois was still playing with the pendant as she walked away. 

"Should I be worried that's going to turn into a real dove or that she will be visited by Athena tonight?" Clark frowned. 

"It is only a necklace, Clark. Nothing more," she assured him. "Can we go somewhere private?" 

"Yes, of course, we can go out here," Clark led her out to the stairwell outside the building. "It's a nice view, if you don't mind the height." 

Diana stepped out. Nice didn't even cover it. The view over Metropolis was breathtaking, the only thing missing from the view was Superman himself in his red cape but she figured Clark would have to do. 

"I don't mind," she leaned over the railing and looked down at the streets. "I can see why you like it out here, Clark. You and the Batman are not so different, you know. You guard the day, he guards the night. Never meeting. It is quite a star crossed Greek tragedy." 

"I apologize for my earlier rudeness, Diana," he leaned forward beside her. "But what are you doing here?"

"At least Batman knows the art of small talk," she shook her head at him. "I came to ask if you had plans for tonight." 

"Is there a Justice League meeting I forgot about?" he reached for his phone. "Usually Batman texts to remind me." 

"No meeting," she leaned up against the railing. "Today is Valentine's Day, Clark. Did you not notice all the hearts and flowers today?" She gestured towards the office. 

He turned around confused. "I hadn't noticed to tell the truth." 

"For a man with x-ray you can be blind to what is right in front of you," she chuckled at him. "So am I to assume that means you have no plans for tonight?" 

"Is that what you were doing with Lois?" Clark leaned closer and whispered. "Please tell me you haven't meddled." 

"When have I ever meddled?" Diana teased.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" He counted on his fingers. "There was the thing with Batgirl and Nightwing. Arthur and Mera. Dinah and Ollie. You're like the Justice League matchmaker, Diana." 

"I just like to see my friends happy, and happy together, is that such a bad thing?" She touched his arm. "And no, this is not about Lois. This is one friend asking another friend out to dinner, nothing more." 

"You're asking me to spend Valentine's with you...," Clark blushed. "Diana, you know I consider you a friend, one of my best friends, and I trust no one better in a fight, but I don't, we don't, not that I'm not flattered, but we wouldn't be a good idea." 

"Breathe Clark," she patted his arm. "We would not be dining alone. We will be joined by another friend, someone I have known even longer than I have known you." 

"I knew it!" He hit his palm with his fist. "Who is it? Who are you trying to set me up with?" 

"His name is Bruce Wayne," she did not bother to deny it was a setup, Clark would never believe her anyway. 

"Bruce Wayne? Of Wayne Enterprises? The millionaire?" 

"You know of him then? Good." She played it dumb. 

"Of course I've heard of him," he pushed his glasses up. "Everyone's heard of him. I can't believe you're trying to set me up with Bruce Wayne. Did Lois put you up to this? Is this what you've two got up your sleeves?" 

"I don't know what you mean, Lois knows nothing about this," she smirked. "Do you have a crush on Bruce Wayne, Clark?" This was even better than she thought. 

"Don't be ridiculous, Bruce Wayne is nothing but another spoiled manchild with too much money, too much arrogance and not enough common sense," he protested. 

"And don't forget handsome," she teased. 

"If you're into the airbrushed look of plastic surgery," Clark chuckled. 

"Not all of us have the good genes of the Amazons and Kryptonians," she backed off and folded her arms disapproving. "And you should know better than anyone not to prejudge. You would find there is much more to Bruce Wayne than the pretty boy playboy image he plays for the cameras. Bruce Wayne is a good man, one of the best I've known." 

She almost wished the Batman was here himself to hear Clark talking about his alter ego in such a disparaging way. Although knowing the insufferable man, he would only encourage it more. 

"You're right," Clark sighed. "He is a friend of yours, and I have learned to trust your judgement. But Batman says the man is a bit of a," he cleared his throat, "bumbling boob, I believe were his words." 

"He would," Diana rolled her eyes. She recalled the incident, Superman had been looking at a magazine with Bruce Wayne on the cover when Batman had said those exact words. The jealous fool! Why hadn't she seen it all along, she wondered. 

"What do you mean?" Clark looked over at her. "Is there something between Batman and Wayne?" 

Diana wanted to shake her head. Men! This was going to be trickier than she had imagined. 

"No, not in the sense that you mean," she shrugged. "You know how Batman is, he doesn't trust anyone outside his circle." And sometimes not even then, including himself. 

And wasn't that the problem, she thought. Clark had feelings for Batman that went beyond the team and Bruce had feelings for Superman, but neither knew each other's public identities. 

It would be so much simpler if they would just reveal themselves to each other before Bruce died of old age, so she had decided to give them both a little nudge in the same direction.

"I don't know if I like the idea of a blind date, Diana," Clark confided. "I'm still adjusting to the breakup with Lois. And to tell you the truth, I may have feelings for someone else. It wouldn't be fair to Wayne, or anyone else, to just jump into another relationship. No matter how handsome Bruce Wayne is." 

It was the closest Clark had come to admitting his feelings for Batman to her.

"Think of it as a chance to interview the secretive Bruce Wayne, it could lead to an inclusive interview with the ace reporter Clark Kent of the Daily Planet ," she teased him. "Come on, you know you're curious. Do it as a favor to me." 

"I am curious," he wiped his glasses on his shirt. "I'll go," he put his glasses back on. "But only because you'll be there too." 

"Trust me," Diana hugged him and slipped the second necklace in his suit jacket, the pendant was the lyre in honor of Eros, Greek god of desire and, among many things, the protector of love between two men. 

Clark stepped away. "I better go back in before Perry makes me stay over for the long break." 

"Your Perry White is a secret romantic, he will not get in the way of true love," she winked at him. "I will text you the coordinates before five o'clock. You won't regret it, I promise you." 

Now Diana just needed to see about a wingless bat. 

* * *

Diana checked her wristwatch again. Clark was late and Bruce was growing impatient, she could tell. 

"Do you want to tell me what this is really about?" Bruce put down his soup spoon. 

"I don't know what you mean," Diana picked up the salad fork. "We are just two friends alone on Valentine's sharing a friendly dinner." 

"You've checked the time four times in the last five minutes," he leaned across the table and lowered his voice. "Who are you expecting and should I be preparing for a fight?" 

"Oh, Bruce, don't be silly," she put down the fork. "But actually, someone will be joining us for dinner." 

"Who?" he asked suspiciously. When Bruce got in this way it always amazed her no one had figured out that he was Batman. 

"A friend. His name is Clark Kent," she felt nervous, almost as though she had declared Clark Kent was no other than Superman. 

"Clark Kent," he frowned. "Why do I know that name? Have I met him? What does he do?" 

"He is a reporter for the Daily Planet," she did not look at him. 

"A reporter? How could you ask me to come here knowing you had invited the press?" Bruce growled out, his voice more than a match for Batman.

"Not the press, Bruce. A reporter, off duty I might add," she spoke softly, calmly.

"I know his work," Bruce raised his voice. "He wrote that piece linking Luthor Corp with Wayne Enterprises. And you invited him, here." He moved to stand up. "I'm leaving." 

Diana sighed, even she had to admit, that did complicate matters. "Sit down, Bruce," she whispered loudly. "You're making a scene."

Neither of them had noticed Clark until he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry I'm late, you know traffic."

Diana knew Clark was lying, he would have flown from Metropolis to Gotham. 

Bruce stood staring at Clark as though trying to place where he had seen him before. Diana felt a little like she was tempting the fates putting these two in the same room together. She half expected one of the gods to smite the restaurant for her hubris. 

"It's no problem, we started without you," she stood between the two men. "Clark, this is Bruce Wayne," she gestured. "And Bruce, this is Clark Kent." 

"I am familiar with your work, Mr. Kent," Bruce shook Clark's hand. "I assume anything said at this table will be off the record." 

"Of course, Mr. Wayne, I muted my phone before I even came in," Clark smiled. "And may I say, I am also familiar with your work as well. I am impressed by your charity work, especially what your organization has done for the homelessness and mental health here in Gotham City. Well, in a few more years Gotham might even rival Metropolis." 

Diana breathed a sigh of relief. Clark had been able to charm the Batman, why should Bruce be any different. Her part here was done. She pushed a button on her phone to make it ding with an incoming text. 

"My apologies," she read the text she had sent herself earlier in the day. "It's the museum, there's been an emergency, I must go." She did not like to lie, did not mean she could not. 

"An emergency? At the museum?" Bruce asked in doubt. So like Batman, she thought.

"At this time of night? Do you need backup?" Clark asked in trust. So like Superman, she thought.

Diana almost gave it away by laughing right then and there. "No, no, nothing like that. It's a clerical emergency. I'll be fine. Both of you stay, eat," she kissed first Clark's cheek and then Bruce's. She grabbed her purse, dropping the third and last necklace in Bruce's open briefcase while she did so. "Happy Valentine's Day to you both." 

Bruce's pendant was the arrow of Artemis, for the hunt and protection. 

* * *

Diana picked up the photograph of Steve and moved to sit on the sofa and listen to old songs that reminded her of her time with her love. 

She wasn't lonely, she had her friends, she had her family, both old and new, but she missed feeling the love she had felt from both Clark and Bruce that day. 

And she missed Steve. 

The doorbell rang. She hoped it wasn't Clark or Bruce, or worse both. She answered the door, it was neither. 

"Lois Lane," she grinned. "I am happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" 

"I thought I might repay you for the flower and necklace earlier," Lois held up a wine bottle and glasses. "If it's not a bad time." 

"It is the perfect time," Diana let her in. 

She was not lonely but no one should spend Valentine's Day alone, she thought. 

* * *

Later that night she would receive two texts, one from Clark and the other from Bruce.

Clark: Bruce Wayne is handsome and a good kisser. But that it completely off the record! 

Bruce: Clark Kent is not horrible. You're forgiven. For now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) Valentine's Day! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (I know this is kind of dubious consent on Diana's part but it's just a fluff fic... Maybe I should write a second part where they figure it out and get Diana back. Shrug.)


End file.
